


Week of Love

by BookDragon13



Category: Destroyer (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Picnic (2013), Picnic - Inge
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Prompts sent in for the Horniest Book Club's Week of Love
Relationships: Chris (Destroyer)/Reader, Hal Carter/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Mad Hatter | Jefferson/You
Kudos: 36





	1. Jefferson at the Ball

The ball was in full swing, which meant that you were completely bored. Being a princess in the Enchanted Forest was not always as nice as people liked to think. Sure, there were balls every week, even sometimes twice a week, but when you go to every single ball with the same people over and over, it can get boring. Nothing like the books you loved to read that took you on adventures to different lands. There were absolutely no interesting men, your age or otherwise, and you’d figured that out many balls ago. It didn’t help that your friends were far more captivated by their surroundings and the men keeping court with them than anything else.

Suddenly, your eye caught movement in a far corner of the ballroom. There was an unfamiliar man there… who was he? You turned to your friend, pointing the man out and asking who he was.

“Oh, that’s Jefferson. Don’t worry about him, he’s not worth your time.”

The Mad Hatter was at the ball? How’d he get an invitation? You separated from your friends and walked over to him. He just watched you with a smirk on his face.

“Hello there, Princess,” Jefferson greeted you. “What brings you my way?”

You shrugged. “I was bored, and you’re new. It seems you know me, but I don’t know you.”

Jefferson took your hand. “The name’s Jefferson. Sometimes known as the Mad Hatter.” He left a gentle kiss on the back of your hand. A shiver of goosebumps went to your arm at the feeling. You tried to appear unaffected.

“Well, Jefferson, what brought you to the ball today?”

He grinned devilishly. “Would you believe me if I said you?”

“Not at all!” You laughed. You couldn’t help but immediately like this mysterious man. There was a bit of restrained danger about him. It made you feel like you were in one of your books.

“What do you say we get out of here?”

You nodded and took Jefferson’s hand. He led you out of the ball, and into the most beautiful adventure of your life.


	2. Teary Kisses

You felt the air change as someone entered the doorway. It was all you could do to keep from turning towards the person who came inside. He couldn’t see your tears. Not now.

“Darlin’.”

That simple word broke you. A sob escaped your throat, and a flood of tears broke the dam you tried so hard to keep up. You felt his arms wrap around your shoulders.

“Shh, it’s okay, darlin’. I’m here.”

“You were dead, Chris.” The words broke through your sobs, voice raspy from the crying. You felt him kiss the top of your head.

“I know, and that was terrible of me to do that to you. I had a good reason, but that doesn’t excuse the hurt I caused. I’m so sorry for that, darlin’ and if you can’t forgive me, that’s okay.”

You shook your head. “I’ll forgive you if you stay with me, Chris. I was barely able to handle you being dead, I don’t think I could do it if you left again.”

He raised your chin with his finger. “I’ll never leave you, if that’s what you wish.”

Chris then kissed your cheeks. wiping the tears away with his lips. He did that a few times, before kissing your lips. With these kisses, it felt as if pieces of yourself were being put back together.


	3. Bucky's Rut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Bucky goes into his first rut since the 40s

He didn’t realize what was happening at first. It’d been seventy years, and Bucky had been frozen and given suppressants so many times that it took a while for his body to adjust to a normal cycle. But once Bucky realized his rut was happening, it hit hard.

Bucky stayed in his room, doing everything he could think of short of finding an omega to pop his knot. Nothing truly worked, though. Fisting, humping, and toys only did so much, even with all the fun things that were available in modern times. He needed an omega. One omega in particular.

The thing was, Bucky could never ask. Maybe if he was back in the forties, when he had charm and confidence. Now, though? He’d gone through so much and he didn’t think a rut was worth burdening anyone. So Bucky kept to his room.

A knock on his door interrupted Bucky. He whined in response, smelling the omega on the other side and not wanting whoever it was to come in. The knock repeated.

“I know you’re in there, Bucky. I can smell your rut. I want to help you, so I’m coming in!”

Bucky groaned, but he knew there was nothing he could do to stop you. He didn’t even try to cover himself. The door opened and you entered. Immediately the room filled with your scent, mingling with Bucky’s. Your eyes widened at Bucky’s naked form.

“Like what you see, doll?”

You chuckled. “You’re certainly all alpha, Bucky. Now, you’re an alpha in rut, I’m an omega close to her heat. Why don’t we do something about that, together?”

“Are you sure?” Bucky asked. “Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”

“I won’t be asking you to. I want this, as long as you’re willing. Nothing would make me happier than being with you, being yours.”

Bucky quickly grabbed you by the waist and pulled you onto the bed, pinning you underneath his body. He kissed you, hard and passionate. You were lost to him, ready for him to do what he wanted. When he pulled away, you whimpered.

“Don’t worry, doll, you’ll get plenty more of that. And everything else.”

You could feel the slick pouring out between your thighs. “Please, alpha. I trust you.”

The words hit Bucky like a brick. You trusted him. The ex-assassin super soldier who barely trusted himself. And he believed you.

Bucky kissed you again, gentler this time. He reached for your hands, lacing his fingers through yours. You could feel the rush of love Bucky felt, and it amazed you that it was you who caused that. But there was something a little more pressing that needed taken care of.

You whimpered. Bucky immediately pulled away, looking at you for confirmation. Another whimper escaped you as you nodded. He practically tore your clothes off, before putting you in position.

“Are you ready, little omega?”

You wiggled your ass in response. “I’ve been ready since I met you, Bucky.”

He spanked you with enough force to cause you to move forward a little. A little whine came out before you could stop it. You heard Bucky chuckle.

“What am I, omega?” Another smack.

“You’re my alpha!”

Two more hard slaps on your ass, causing a waterfall of slick. “And don’t you forget it.”

Without a second thought, Bucky slid into you. Moans of pleasure from both pairs of lips intertwined as he went deeper. You loved the feel of him filling you up. When he bottomed out, Bucky took a second to enjoy the feeling of your warmth enveloping his cock.

“Move, please, alpha, I need you to move!”

Bucky couldn’t say no to your plea, nor to the urges he felt. He thrust in and out, quickly finding a rhythm that pleasured both him and you. It wasn’t long before Bucky felt you coming around him. The vice like squeeze had him almost popping his knot right then and there. Just a few more thrusts…

The moment Bucky’s knot grew and locked him inside you, you came again. You barely felt his cum spurting into you as you did. Once the two of you were down from your highs, Bucky pulled you to him and laid the two of you on your sides. You nuzzled into him as best you could, loving the feeling of him wrapped around you. He kissed the top of your head.

“That was amazing.”

“You could say that again,” you giggled. “And we get to look forward to more.”

Bucky chuckled. “I’m definitely not going to let you go, even after my rut is over.”

“Promise?”

“I promise, my little omega.”


	4. Valentine's With Hal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually based off a headcanon I sent in to bucky-plums-barnes

Hal wanted to do something special for you this Valentine’s Day. Though the two of you didn’t have much, Hal knew he couldn’t let the holiday pass without doing something to mark it. So he got things ready while you were out doing errands.

First, he cooked your favorite dinner to perfection. Then he baked your favorite dessert, putting just the right Valentine’s touches on it. And then Hal moved the furniture in the living room and got the record player ready so that the two of you could dance after dinner. Once he was done, Hal felt satisfied and proud of himself.

When you got home, you were definitely surprised, but pleasantly so. You immediately gave Hal a big kiss as a thank you. Sitting down to eat, you enjoyed the dinner Hal made, letting him know through the little moans you emitted.

“You ready for dessert,” Hal asked as you ate the last bite, “or do you wanna dance first?”

“Dance, for sure.”

Hal took your hand and led you to the living room. When he played the record, Etta James started singing At Last. It was one of your favorites, and you absolutely melted. Then Hal pulled you close and swayed with you.

“This was a perfect Valentine’s Day, Hal. Thank you.”

He smiled. “Something special for my soulmate, darlin’. I was happy to do it.”

You kissed him again. “You’re the best present I could ever ask for.”


End file.
